Adagio
by Reviero Messiah
Summary: Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa seluruh manusia yang ada di dunia ini, hanyalah sebatas sebuah figment eksistensi kecil yang mudah saja dibinasakan kapanpun juga? Walau bagaimanapun juga, Sang causa prima adalah Sang Maha segalanya. ONESHOT AU


**A/N : **Hai~ Lama tak jumpa. Mendadak aku nongol dengan oneshot lagi. Nih ide oneshot mendadak terlintas saat aku dengerin alunan instrument ciptaan Yanni yang berjudul 'Adagio'. Yup~ Aku terinspirasi dari lagu itu.

**Disclaimer : **Yugioh! milik Kazuki Takahashi

**Warning : **Ceramah, Boring, Jelek, Gaje, Berisi tentang berbagai kisah berdasarkan dari _referent_ beberapa hadist yang saya tahu. Penuh dengan penghayatan hidup (cenderung ke agama Islam. Karena saya orang islam). Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu 'Adagio' saat membaca cerita ini agar lebih menghayati. Tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun. Saya membuat fic ini berdasarkan realitas yang sebenarnya. Bukan maksud saya untuk berlagak sok tahu. Manusia juga tak lupa dari kesalahan maupun dosa. Bahkan termasuk saya sendiri. Semoga saja ada hikmah yang bisa dipetik dari fic ini.

* * *

Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa seluruh manusia yang ada di dunia ini, hanyalah sebatas sebuah _figment_ eksistensi kecil yang mudah saja dibinasakan kapanpun juga?

* * *

**-Adagio-**

Kedua ametis itu menatap lekat pada keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia berada pada sebuah hamparan. Sebuah hamparan tempat yang begitu luas. Lebar. Dengan ujung yang tak dapat dipandang mata dan tak dapat diperkirakan. Batasnya, adalah keabadian. Titik absolutisme, adalah jelmaan evolusinya. Atau dengan kata lain, dimensi itu tak memiliki sekat keterbatasan apapun. Hanya sebuah bidang ruang yang begitu besar dengan dinding keterbatasan yang hanya bisa dibayangkan dengan prediksi ataupun oleh kejeniusan yang ada pada nalar itu sendiri.

Melayanglah jasadnya, Bersamaan dengan tubuh kawan-kawannya yang lain. Terus dipandanglah semua fenomena itu. Seluruh fenomena yang terjadi dalam hamparan tempat ia berada. Kedua ametisnya terus memandang itu. Memahami itu. Memikirkannya dalam-dalam. Mengabadikan semua itu ke dalam benaknya.

Sebuah kabut berwarna putih kebiruan, terlihat berputar. Mengitari sebuah titik cahaya berwarna putih. Kabut itu semakin besar dan terus membesar. Hingga membentuk sebuah lingkaran bak sebuah kincir roda. Dan sirkulasi kabut dan titik putih yang maha besarnya itu, turut serta dalam menyeret seluruh eksistensi di sekelilingnya. Taburan bintang. Planet. Komet. Bahkan pecahan meteor. Semua itu turut berputar dengan rute yang selaras. Saling menjaga harmoni keseimbangan antar satu sama lain. Dan terlihat juga sebuah garis sinar mega raksasa yang terlihat seperti sebuah _pillar_ penyangga dasar dunia dan penembus langit tertinggi. Replika _pillar_ raksasa itu seakan menjadi sebuah poros akan perputaran sirkulasi dari seluruh eksistensi itu. Perlahan-lahan memutar jalannya roda waktu. Dengan mantel hamparan angkasa yang berwarna hitam pekat. Semua elemen itu saling berkesinambungan. Dengan sinkronisasi, turut bekerja sama untuk menggerakkan sistem... kehidupan.

Sayap-sayap putih itu telah dibentangkan lebar-lebar. Merekalah saksi atas proses terbentuknya sebuah dunia. Sebuah dunia dimana ia berperan sebagai penampung kehidupan yang berlangsung. Sebuah jagad raya. Dan mereka, para saksi itu, hanya dapat terdiam dan terus menatap fenomena itu. Takdir telah diukir mutlak oleh Sang Kuasa. Suatu kehormatan bagi mereka karena telah dapat menjadi saksi atas terbentuknya keajaiban itu. Karena hanya makhluk terpilih yang dapat melihat semua ini. Para makhluk-makhluk terpilih yang cukup mulia.

"Inikah... Awal dari semuanya?"

Suara lembut itu digemakan secara perlahan dari mulut mungil sesosok makhluk yang bersayap itu. Ia, juga merupakan saksi atas terbentuknya jagad raya itu. Keenam ratus sayap putihnya terbentang dengan begitu lebarnya. Dengan tubuh mungil yang ia miliki, ia bukanlah makhluk yang kecil. Ia bukanlah sebuah eksistensi tanpa daya. Ia merupakan makhluk yang juga Maha besar. Ia juga terbentuk dengan keajaiban Sang Pencipta. Cahaya adalah sebuah bahan dasar yang digunakan untuk membentuk eksistensinya. Kepatuhan dan keimanan adalah _core_ inti ada dalam dirinya. Tak ada nafsu. Tak ada arogansi. Orientasi penciptaannya, hanyalah untuk mengabdi.

Mengabdi pada Sang Pencipta.

Sang Pencipta yang menciptakan segalanya.

Atau dengan kata lain... Pengabdian pada Sang Tuhan.

"Kau benar. Inilah titik awal dari semuanya. Titik awal dari dari sebuah ketiadaan menjadi ada. Titik awal dari sebuah kekosongan menjadi terisi. Titik awal dari keheningan hampa menjadi sebuah tempat hidupnya seluruh eksistensi yang tercipta. Inilah dunia. Inilah kehidupan. Dan semua ini adalah permulaan menuju sebuah akhir yang abadi." penjelasan itu tentu tidak diucapkan dengan asal-asalan saja. Hanya mereka yang mampu menjawab. Bangsa mereka. Ras mereka. Makhluk ciptaan yang sejenis mereka. Hanya mereka. Makhluk bersayap yang diciptakan dari cahaya dan dianugerahi sebuah kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Makhluk yang diciptakan dengan perhitungan tinggi. Makhluk yang diciptakan hanya untuk satu orientasi khusus.

"Dan... Apakah ini juga merupakan awal dari tugas kita sebagai makhluk yang disebut... Malaikat?" makhluk bersayap, bertubuh mungil serta pemilik mata berwarna ametis itu menatap kawannya lekat-lekat. Sedang yang ditatap -yang juga merupakan sesosok makhluk yang sama- terlihat tak menampakkan raut ekspresi apapun. Tetap saja diarahkan kedua penglihatannya itu ke depan seraya berkata, "Ya, benar. Tugas kita akan dimulai dari sini."

Malaikat bermata ametis itu pun hanya mengangguk lemah. Gambaran nyata atas jagad raya yang mulai terbentuk itu terus merasuk ke dalam benaknya. Kelak, tak hanya jagad raya ini saja yang tercipta. Namun, akan ada lagi ras makhluk baru yang akan tercipta. Eksistensi yang cukup asing akan segera muncul. Sesosok makhluk yang sungguh berbeda. Makhluk yang mungkin saja tak selalu taat. Makhluk yang dapat memilih kehendaknya sendiri. Makhluk yang bisa saja membangkang perintah-perintah yang diberikan Tuhan. Makhluk yang mungkin bisa mendatangkan kehancuran itu sendiri. Dan mereka sungguh tak tahu motif dibalik semua ini.

Semua ini sudah menjadi rahasia Sang Kuasa.

"Makhluk sempurna yang akan diciptakan dari tanah liat -yang disebut 'Manusia' itu-, akan segera tercipta setelah ini. Manusia pertama akan terbentuk. Ia lah yang akan mengawali semuanya. Disaat itu tiba, maka bersiaplah akan misimu, wahai _Gabriel_."

Pernyataan itu terkumandang dengan begitu lantangnya. _Gabriel_. Sebuah nama yang menyimpan makna tersendiri. Pemilik mata ametis itu sudah memahami makna dari nama yang ia miliki. Nama itu mempunyai arti. Menyimpan misi. Ia bertugas sebagai penyampai pesan. Penyampai pesan dari Sang Tuhan. Dan ia, sebagai Sang _Gabriel_, hanya dapat menganggukkan kepala tanda patuh. Kedua ametisnya semakin terlihat ambigu.

"Aku siap menjalankan seluruh perintah dari Tuhan, _Michael_." determinasi Sang _Gabriel_ sungguh kuat. _Michael_, malaikat pemimpin perang itu memejamkan kedua matanya seraya kembali menghadap ke depan. Rambut putihnya tergerai secara perlahan. Ia sendiri juga memiliki misi yang tak kalah beratnya. Ia sungguh mengerti bahwa setiap permulaan, selalu saja akan ada sebuah akhir.

Dan disaat akhir itu tiba, disanalah misinya akan berjalan.

Sebuah misi... Untuk berperang demi nama Tuhan mereka.

* * *

Dan tibalah masa itu.

Masa dimana seluruh jagad raya telah terbentuk dengan begitu sempurna. Sistem tata surya telah berjalan dengan begitu kompleksnya. Dan tatanan kehidupan sedikit demi sedikit mulai tersusun. Dan turut terlihatlah Sang _Gabriel_. Menundukkan kepala dengan begitu menyesalnya. Ia merasakan kegagalan yang begitu berarti.

Sebuah kegagalan atas misi yang dilimpahkan Sang Pencipta padanya.

Gagal.

Ia gagal mewujudkannya.

"Wahai, _Gabriel_. Bumi telah terbentuk dengan sempurna. Sang Kuasa hendak menciptakan satu lagi makhluk yang kesempurnaannya melebihi kita sendiri. Ambillah seonggok tanah bumi. Sampaikan amanat mulia ini pada Allah, Tuhan kita."

Perintah itu terus terngiang dalam dirinya. Berpalinglah kedua ametisnya itu. Ditelungkupkannya 600 sayap putihnya. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Tuhan. Tapi ia juga tak tega dengan realitas yang telah teralami.

"Ada apa denganmu, _Gabriel_?"

Malaikat bermata ametis itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesosok figur yang melayangkan pertanyaan tegas. Dan terlihatlah _Michael, _dengan tangan bersila di dada, serta sorot mata tajam yang dimilikinya. Sang _Gabriel_ hanya menjawab dengan begitu lemah.

"Disaat aku hendak menjalankan perintah Tuhan untuk mengambil tanah bumi sebagai bahan dasar manusia, aku pun turun ke bumi. Dan... Para tanah itu menangis. Mereka tak ingin kuambil paksa. Mereka terus saja menangis. Dan aku tak sanggup mengambilnya." jelas _Gabriel_. Dan, tertunduklah _Michael_ mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Itukah sebabnya Tuhan kita mengutusku untuk mengambil seonggok tanah di empat penjuru bumi?"

"Ka-kau di-diutus Sang Tuhan! ?" _Gabriel_ sedikit terbelalak. Mengangguk secara perlahan. Itulah yang dapat dilakukan _Michael _untuk sementara. Ditatapnya kembali _Gabriel_, sang kawannya itu.

"Aku juga... Mengalami kegagalan. Tanah-tanah itu juga menangis saat aku hendak merenggutnya sebagai bahan dasar manusia. Mereka tak ingin terpisah dari yang selainnya. Dan aku pun tak sanggup melakukan misi ini." _Michael _membuang pandangan. _Gabriel_ berpikir untuk sejenak.

"Yang kutahu, tanah bumi telah berhasil tiba pada Sang Tuhan. Jika begitu, Lalu... Siapa malaikat yang berhasil membawa tanah bumi itu?" pertanyaan itu teriringi dengan tatapan datar milik _Gabriel_. Sang _Michael_ mulai menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mudahnya.

"Yang berhasil menyampaikan onggokan tanah bumi tanpa belas kasih sedikitpun itu, adalah... _Izrael_."

"... _Izrael_?"

_Michael_ pun menengadah ke langit. "Ia berhasil menjalankan perintah ini. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan tangisan tanah. Tak ada rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun di dalam dirinya. Dan ia pun mendapat titah dari Sang Tuhan berkat tekad kuatnya itu."

"Be-benarkah itu? Sungguh luar biasa." _Gabriel_ terkagum-kagum. Sedang _Michael_ mengekspresikan hal yang begitu kontradiksi. Sedikit heran, pertanyaan kembali dilayangkan oleh _Gabriel_.

"Kau kenapa, _Michael_?"

"Titah yang dilimpahkan Tuhan pada _Izrael_, telah membuatnya menjadi bersedih, _Gabriel_."

"Bersedih? Me-mengapa?" kedua alis _Gabriel_ bertaut. _Michael _menjelaskan dengan begitu serius.

"Titah yang dianugerahkan pada _Izrael_, adalah titah Al-Maut."

_Gabriel_ terbelalak _shock_. "Al-Maut? Maksudmu... Kematian?"

"Benar. Titah itu adalah kematian. Sebuah titah yang pernah diperlihatkan pada kita, para malaikat. Dan titah itu telah menyebabkan kita semua pingsan hingga seribu tahun. Titah itu sudah merupakan sebuah tugas baru untuk _Izrael_. Kini, Ia telah menjadi malaikat maut."

_Gabriel_ seakan tak percaya saat mendengar itu. Tak ada rentetan kata yang bisa diucapkannya. Memandang itu, _Michael _melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Tentu _Izrael_ sempat menolak anugerah ini. Ia tak ingin memikul Al-Maut. Ia takut jika ia menjadi sesosok makhluk yang dikutuk dan dibenci oleh para manusia karena tugas barunya sebagai pemegang kematian. Dan Tuhan pun sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Al-Maut bukanlah murni dari tangannya. Akan selalu ada penyebab dibalik setiap kematian yang terjadi." _Gabriel_ terdiam sejenak mendengar itu. "_Izrael_ juga telah dianugerahi kekuatan oleh Sang Tuhan agar ia dapat mengenggam Al-Maut ditangannya. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa betapa agungnya Al-Maut itu." lanjut _Michael_.

"Aku mengerti sekarang." _Gabriel_ pun kembali terdiam sejenak. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa di dalam hatinya. Inilah dia. Inilah mereka. Tercipta hanya demi rasa patuh yang tinggi. Tak ada tugas yang ringan. Semua ini berat. Dan mau tak mau, seluruh malaikat haruslah mematuhinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, semua ini sudah ditentukan oleh Allah. Seberat apapun tugas yang Ia berikan, kita tak dapat membantahnya. Hidup kita hanyalah untuk mengabdi padaNya. Sang Maha Pencipta segalanya." tegas _Gabriel _dengan yakinnya. _Michael_ tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Itu benar. Dan kelak, jika manusia pertama itu berhasil diciptakan, Aku bisa merasakan bahwa tugasku juga akan segera... dimulai."

* * *

_Gabriel_ kembali menjadi saksi. Realitas baru merasuk ke dalam benaknya. Sang causa prima kembali menunjukkan kuasanya. Ia menciptakan sesosok makhluk baru. Sesosok makhluk yang kesempurnaannya melebihi malaikat ataupun iblis. Sesosok makhluk yang memiliki dua aspek. Ia memiliki hawa nafsu serta akal logika. Ia dapat memutuskan _free_ _will_nya sendiri. Ia dapat memilih. Tak harus selalu patuh seperti malaikat. Tak harus sombong dan membangkang bagaikan iblis. Kelebihannya adalah memilih kehendak. Dengan segala keagungan Sang Pencipta, maka Adam, manusia pertama itu berhasil tercipta hanya dari sebuah tanah dan lumpur hitam. Dan juga hembusan roh penghidup nyawa.

Dan mereka pun menunduk hormat.

Seluruh malaikat dan bangsa iblis diperintahkan untuk bersujud di hadapan Sang Adam. Sebuah sujud tanda hormat dan bukan sebagai penyembahan. Sebagai tanda bahwa manusia adalah makhluk yang sempurna. Dan _Gabriel_ lagi-lagi menjadi saksi atas sebuah realitas pemberontakan.

Sebuah pemberontakan terbesar yang pernah dilakukan bangsa iblis.

"Untuk apa makhluk macam dia harus dihormati seperti ini? Aku lebih mulia dari padanya!"

"Tutup mulutmu, _Lucifer_! Beraninya kau membangkang perintah Tuhan!"

Para malaikat terlihat begitu geram. Pemimpin barisan mereka, Sang _Lucifer,_ yang merupakan sesosok iblis berbahan dasar api sebagai penciptaannya itu ternyata berani membangkang dan tak mau bersujud di hadapan Adam. Ia menampakkan kesombongannya. Telah ia agungkan harga dirinya. Direndahkannya derajat Adam. Makhluk yang sudah diciptakan dengan segala keagungan Tuhan itu sungguh terlihat menjijikkan di mata _Lucifer_.

"Kau sungguh tak pantas bicara mengenai hal yang tak kau ketahui secara utuh! Aku sendiri juga sempat mempertanyakan keputusan Allah dalam menciptakan manusia. Tapi kini, aku pun yakin. Hanya Allah yang Maha mengetahui segalanya! Jika ia hendak menjadikan Adam sebagai pemimpin di muka bumi, Aku pun akan menghormatinya!"

"Cih! Tak perlu merasa semarah itu, _Michael_. Ayolah! Apakah kau mau derajatmu direndahkan oleh derajat manusia? Kau lebih agung! Begitu juga bangsaku! Kita lebih agung ketimbang makhluk rendahan berbahan dasar tanah itu!"

"CUKUP!"

Dan masa kemurkaan Tuhan pun tiba kepada _Lucifer_. _Gabriel_ kembali melihatnya. Melihat pimpinan mereka diusir dari barisan malaikat. Melihat Sang Iblis itu tertawa dengan arogannya. Melihat Sang causa prima mengutuk _Lucifer_ dengan begitu kejinya hingga kiamat nanti. Dan ia pun melihat, bagaimana ikrar itu diucapkan dengan begitu tegasnya oleh _Lucifer_.

Sebuah ikrar sumber dari segala distopia bangsa manusia di masa yang akan datang.

"Aku bersedia menerima hukuman itu. Aku bersedia menjadi penghuni neraka mutlak. Silahkan siksa aku selamanya. Tapi satu hal yang kuminta. Jadikan aku makhluk yang kekal abadi sampai akhir nanti. Dan kelak, aku dan para bangsa iblis yang lain akan selalu berusaha menyesatkan keturunan Adam dan seluruh manusia di muka bumi. Akan kubujuk mereka. Akan kusesatkan mereka semua. Agar makhluk tanah itu menjadi penghuni neraka sama sepertiku! Agar mereka menjadi makhluk terlaknat dan terendah yang pernah ada di dalam eksistensi ini!" _Lucifer_ mulai tertawa dengan begitu sombongnya. Permintaannya untuk hidup kekal telah dikabulkan. Dan ia sama sekali tak berterima kasih dengan jaminan itu. Ia terus tertawa dan menggemakan ikrarnya di penjuru surga. Dan Sang causa prima pun hanya berkata bahwa _Lucifer_ dan bangsa iblis lainnya tak akan pernah berjaya dalam menyesatkan hamba-Nya yang beriman sepenuh hati kepada-Nya.

Dan ternyata... Benar saja ikrar itu. _Lucifer_ membuktikan ucapannya. _Gabriel_ pun mulai memahami bahwa turunnya Adam dan Hawa ke muka bumi merupakan awal dari semua ini. Terusirnya mereka dari surga karena telah berani memakan buah dari sebuah pohon yang dilarang Tuhan, adalah wujud ketidakmampuan Adam dan Hawa dalam menolak bujuk rayu Iblis. Dan _Gabriel_ pun mengerti bahwa itu bukanlah satu-satunya bentuk nyata ikrar _Lucifer_.

Ia pun mendapat misi untuk memerangi pengaruh _Lucifer_.

"_Gabriel_, Kau harus bisa membimbing para manusia yang akan terpilih nantinya. Kelak, merekalah para manusia yang diberi misi untuk menegakkan nama Tuhan di dunia ini. Bantulah mereka. Sampaikan pesan dan anugerah Tuhan pada mereka. Bimbinglah mereka hingga Sang _Messiah_ diturunkan di hari penghabisan nanti."

Perintah itu turun ditengah dunia yang memasuki masa Jahiliyah. Seluruh manusia menyembah berhala. Memuja hawa nafsu secara berlebihan. Tak mengakui adanya Sang Pencipta yang Maha Esa. Kafir dimana-mana. Dan para utusan Tuhan pun diturunkan untuk memperjuangkan nama Sang causa prima. Para Nabi dan Rasul itu berjuang. Dan _Gabriel _terus mendampingi mereka dari satu generasi ke generasi selanjutnya. Hingga mencapai masa Rasul terakhir. Dan misi _Gabriel_ mendampingi utusan Tuhan pun telah usai.

Dan _Gabriel_ masihlah tetap menjadi saksi.

Di mana dunia kembali kelam dalam pengaruh _Lucifer_.

* * *

Masa telah berlalu. Dan dunia telah memasuki era terdepan.

Terlihatlah sesosok pria yang berdiam diri memandang suasana di sekelilingnya. Kedua ametisnya tampak monoton dan begitu ambigu. Kedua tangannya telah ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya. Dan berjalanlah ia secara perlahan-lahan. Dilihatnya realitas itu secara perlahan. Memahaminya secara perlahan. Dan mengerti maknanya secara perlahan jua. Beberapa pria berpakaian urakan berkeliaran dimana-mana. Preman dan berandalan mengusik warga tak pandang etika. Ratusan orang pun buta akan harta kekayaan. Mereka bekerja tak kenal lelah. Tak kenal waktu. Hingga Tuhan pun dilupakan. Beberapa generasi muda juga tak kalah buruknya. Paham hedonisme lebih mereka agungkan ketimbang ibadah. Bersenang-senang. Hidup bebas. Tak paham lagi aturan agama. Tak peduli lagi dengan misi mereka sebagai pemimpin di muka bumi. Tak peduli lagi dengan Sang Tuhan yang sudah menciptakan mereka dengan begitu sempurna. Tak mau tahu lagi dengan semua itu. Terlalu terbuai. Mereka sungguh terlalu terbuai. Mereka lebih memilih jalan sesat Sang _Lucifer_ daripada memilih jalan lurus yang sudah diperlihatkan utusan Tuhan sejak dahulu kala.

Sungguh betapa salahnya mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau bisa menjelma seperti itu dan menyusup kemari semudah ini, _Gabriel_." pria bermata ametis itu terkesiap. Diarahkan pandangannya menuju ke arah sumber suara yang menyapanya. Terlihatlah sesosok pria berambut putih panjang sebahu. Ia bersandar di sebuah dinding dengan kedua tangan bersila di dada.

"_Michael_?"

"Aku sudah menjelma menjadi manusia saat ini. Sebaiknya, panggil aku dengan nama Bakura." _Michael_ pun kembali menatap _Gabriel_ dengan pandangan serius. "Kau sudah melihat semuanya, kan?"

"Ya." jawab _Gabriel_ singkat seraya menunduk dengan ekspresi datar. _Michael_ kembali buka suara.

"Lihatlah para manusia itu. Mereka seakan hidup dengan begitu mudahnya. Tanpa memikirkan orientasi penciptaan mereka. Seluruh pemberian Tuhan yang mereka terima, telah disalah gunakan. Contoh sederhananya, lihatlah fisik yang dimiliki mereka. Semua itu diciptakan Sang Tuhan dengan perhitungan tinggi. Berawal dari sepasang mata sebagai indera penglihatan. Sebuah anugerah yang begitu luar biasa. Untuk melihat sesuatu. Untuk melihat keagungan ciptaan-ciptaan Tuhan. Untuk melihat berbagai macam wujud eksistensi. Nikmat untuk melihat telah diberikan Tuhan secara cuma-cuma untuk mereka semua. Dan kini, dengan mudahnya manusia mempersalah gunakan pemberian itu. Untuk melihat sesuatu yang tidak layak. Untuk melihat sesuatu yang menjadi larangan Tuhan. Mereka mempergunakan indera penglihatan itu untuk hal-hal yang bisa mendatangkan kerugian bagi mereka sendiri. Dosa pun bertambah seiring dengan indera penglihatan yang mereka gunakan untuk hal-hal rendahan yang tak patut dilihat itu. Begitu juga dengan indera-indera yang lainnya. Mereka gunakan telinga untuk mendengar hal-hal buruk yang tak patut untuk diperdengarkan. Mereka gunakan indera peraba untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dimurkai Allah. Mereka gunakan indera pengecap untuk merasakan sesuatu yang membawa kehancuran. Dan mereka gunakan hidung untuk mencium sesuatu yang juga tak patut untuk dicium."

_Gabriel_ terlihat menghela napasnya mendengar itu. Penjelasan _Michael_ ada benarnya juga. Tidak. Penjelasan _Michael_ adalah realitas yang sesungguhnya. Ia tak dapat menafikkan hal itu. "Aku sungguh menyayangnya hal ini, Bakura."

"Aku pun juga demikian, _Gabriel_. Masih dapat kuingat dengan jelas kejadian itu. Dengan segala keagungan dan segala kesempurnaan yang ada, mereka telah diciptakan. Untuk menjadi pemimpin di muka bumi ini. Untuk mengolah seluruh isi alam yang ada. Semua yang ada di alam ini tercipta hanya untuk mereka. Kekayaan hutan, aneka keindahan laut, terciptanya hewan, tumbuhan, adanya matahari dan bumi, adanya dunia dan alam semesta ini, semuanya diciptakan secara cuma-cuma hanya untuk manusia. Agar mereka bisa merasakan nikmatnya pengetahuan. Merasakan nikmatnya bersosialisasi dengan sesamanya. Merasakan anugerah Tuhan yang luar biasa ini. Agar mereka bisa mengelolah dengan baik seluruh hadiah yang diberikan Tuhan ini pada mereka. Agar mereka bisa menjadi seorang Khalifah. Mereka bahkan dianugerahi akal untuk berpikir dan nafsu untuk berkehendak dan merasakan sesuatu. Mereka bisa mengetahui benar dan salah. Mereka dapat merasakan perasaan sakit, sedih dan bahagia. Mereka memiliki seluruh anugerah yang agung itu. Mereka, para manusia adalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna," _Michael_ terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya seraya menggeram. "Dan... Lihatlah balasan mereka terhadap semua kebaikan Tuhan ini. Mereka membalasnya dengan pengkhianatan. Tak ada yang mau menegakkan nama Tuhan di muka bumi ini. Tak ada yang peduli lagi dengan aturan agama Allah. Tak ada lagi yang mau menjalankan perintah Tuhan. Mereka justru begitu gemar menjalankan larangan Tuhan. Mengumpulkan dosa sudah menjadi sebuah ideologi baru. Mereka memang mengaku menyembah Tuhan. Mempercayai keEsaan Tuhan. Tapi dibalik itu, bukan Allah-lah yang mereka sembah. Melainkan kesenangan. Kehidupan bebas. Berkelakuan seenaknya tanpa pandang etika. Itulah Tuhan mereka. Paham itulah yang sudah menjadi Illah dalam diri mereka. Hedonis diagung-agungkan. Kebebasan dipuja-puja. Bersenang-senang adalah segalanya. Uang dan harta menjadi dewa. Dan kehancuran hidup beserta moral ini telah menjadi surga di mata mereka. Cih! Sungguh ironis. Senikmat itukah jalan sesat _Lucifer_? Sampai-sampai mereka tak menyadari rasa sayang Tuhan terhadap mereka. Sampai-sampai mereka tak menyadari rasa kepercayaan Tuhan yang dengan agungnya diberikan kepada mereka?"

"Lihatlah, Mereka bisa bernapas dengan bebasnya dan menghirup udara ini tanpa batas. Tuhan bahkan tidak menuntut biaya untuk membayar udara yang telah mereka hirup. Tuhan bahkan tak menuntut apapun dengan organ-organ berserta fisik yang ia ciptakan untuk manusia. Tuhan bahkan tak menuntut apapun atas berjalannya kinerja fisik manusia. Tuhan tak menuntuk apapun tentang sinar matahari yang telah dimanfaatkan manusia. Tuhan tak menuntut apapun dengan hasil kekayaan alam yang dengan serakahnya telah direnggut oleh para manusia. Ia tak menuntut biaya atau apapun juga kepada manusia. Ia tak menuntut balas budi untuk semua anugerah yang telah ia berikan itu. Ia tidak menuntut apapun. Dengan kemurahan hatinya, ia berikan semuanya untuk manusia. Segalanya untuk manusia. Secara cuma-cuma. secara bebas..."

"He-hentikan, Bakura..." air mata terlihat mengalir dari kedua ametis _Gabriel. Michael_ mulai melayangkan pandangan sarkastik.

"Dan lihatlah apa yang telah diberikan manusia kepada Tuhan, _Gabriel_. Mereka menyalah gunakan semuanya. Tak menghargai lagi pemberian Tuhan pada mereka. Tak pernah mau mensyukuri seluruh karunia yang berlimpah ruah ini. Terlalu terbuai dengan bujuk rayu _Lucifer_. Cepat putus asa dengan urusan duniawi yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Tuhan. Cepat putus asa disaat mereka tak bisa lagi merasakan nikmat bersenang-senang. Marah dan menyalahkan Tuhan jika mereka merasakan ketidak adilan. Tak mempedulikan lagi eksistensi Tuhan jika sudah berhadapan dengan harta duniawi. Mereka sudah tak ingat lagi kebesaran dan rasa sayang Tuhan. Mengutuk Tuhan jika mendapatkan cobaan hidup yang rumit. Padahal cobaan yang mereka dapatkan, tidaklah seberat cobaan yang didapatkan para Rasul utusan Tuhan saat mereka memperjuangkan kalimat tauhid. Mereka sudah terlalu picik. Mereka bahkan menganggap bahwa Al-Maut (kematian) adalah sebuah hal yang gampang. Mati adalah jalan terbaik. Ajal dipandang enteng. Bisa-bisanya mereka bersikap santai untuk menyambut kematian disaat jutaan dosa bahkan lebih, telah hinggap di dalam hidup mereka? Apakah neraka adalah tempat yang bisa dianggap remeh begitu saja? Tidakkah mereka memikirkan penyiksaan mengerikan yang akan mereka dapatkan nantinya? Penyiksaan abadi yang akan berlangsung selamanya? Sanggupkan mereka menerima semua itu? Jasad mereka akan disiksa habis-habisan. Timah panas akan menjadi air yang melelehkan selaput kulit luar mereka. Tajamnya besi panas akan terus menusuk dan menyayat jasad mereka tanpa kenal ampun. Daging-daging busuk dan darah beserta nanah akan menjadi makanan mereka di neraka nantinya. Seluruh organ dalam mereka akan diremukkan dan menjadi santapan hewan-hewan buas. Dan... Masih banyak lagi penyiksaan mengerikan yang akan menimpah mereka. Lalu, sanggupkan mereka menjalani kehidupan kekal yang seperti itu? Sungguh, Logika mereka berkarat terdominasi hawa nafsu. Fananya dunia ini sudah membutakan mereka sepenuhnya. Dengan sombongnya dang angkuh, mereka semua hidup. Padahal, mereka hanyalah secercah debu yang bisa dengan mudah dibinasakan kapan saja."

_Gabriel_ sungguh tak dapat berkata apapun. Ia terpukul dengan semua realitas ini. Rasa tidak terima pun muncul tatkala Tuhan mereka tampak dilecehkan seperti ini. Sang causa prima sudah tidak dihargai lagi. Tentu neraka adalah sebuah tempat pembalasan akhir bagi mereka yang berani berkhianat dan lebih memihak pada jalan sesat _Lucifer._

"Aku masih memiliki harapan, _Michael_." tegas _Gabriel _seraya mendongakkan kepala ke atas. _Michael_ menautkan kedua alisnya tanda heran.

"Harapan?"

"Ya. Aku percaya bahwa Sang _Messiah_ kelak akan muncul seperti yang dikatakan Tuhan. Dan aku ingin menjadi makhluk yang akan mendamping Sang _Messiah_ itu... hingga akhir." _Gabriel_ menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

_Michael_ sedikit terperangah mendengar itu. "Ja-jadi, Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Tepat sekali." _Gabriel_ kembali mengembangkan senyumnya. "Semoga saja dia dapat memperbaiki keadaan masyarakat nantinya..."

* * *

Di suatu tempat di belahan bumi, sinar rembulan terlihat berpendar, menyorot sesosok pria yang berdiri dengan tegapnya di atas bukit. Kedua mata merah darahnya terlihat berkilat akan determinasi. Ia berdiri dengan tangguhnya seraya menatap keadaan kota dari kejauhan. Ia menyadari realitas ini. Ia menyadari kerusakan masyarakat yang terjadi. Dan logikanya masihlah bercahaya akan sebuah tekad yang kuat.

Ia ingin memperbaiki keadaan ini.

Ia ingin merubah semua ini.

Menjadi sebuah kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi.

Sebuah kehidupan yang penuh dengan penyembahan terhadap Sang Tuhan.

Penyembahan terhadap Sang Causa Prima.

"Menyendiri lagi. Memikirkan sesuatu?" lamunan pemilik mata merah itu terbuyarkan begitu saja. Sesosok pria mungil, bermata ametis, dengan mahkota kepala berupa rambut yang menjulang keatas dengan tiga warna serta paras malaikat yang dimilikinya. Pria itu terlihat menatapnya dengan begitu intens. Pemilik mata merah itu mulai tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa pria yang saat ini berada di dekatnya.

"Ah, Yugi. Kau mengagetkanku."

"Justru kau yang membuatku ngeri. Karena kau selalu menyendiri di tempat seperti ini, Yami." Yugi pun mengeluh. Yami terlihat tertawa lepas. Tak lama kemudian, keheningan terjadi. Yami kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Aku sudah yakin akan keputusanku, Yugi. Aku akan menerima misi ini. Misi untuk memperbaiki masyarakat. Akan kutegakkan nama Tuhan dimuka bumi ini. Dan disaat itu tiba, ...Tetaplah berada disisiku, Yugi..." Yami mulai menatap dengan begitu tulus. Yugi hanya tersenyum seraya menatap ke arah langit. Misinya yang baru telah dimulai lagi. Dan ia pun siap menjalankan misi ini kapanpun juga.

"Sudah pasti akau akan selalu mendampingimu. Aku akan selalu mendamping calon _Messiah _hingga akhir. Karena, itu adalah misiku sebagai seorang... _Gabriel_."

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Yeah, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Sekali lagi, saya tak memiliki maksud apa-apa selain hanya untuk membuat fic penghayatan. Semoga fic ini bisa mengingatkan kita pada kebesaran Sang tuhan yang sudah menciptakan kita dengan begitu sempurna. Saya lebih cenderung menggunakan sejarah-sejarah hadist Islam sebagai referensi. Jadi untuk para reader yang bukan beragama Islam, sebaiknya jangan protes jika ada beberapa teori yang berbeda. Karena inilah runtutan sejarah yang pernah dijabarkan dibeberapa hadist. Fic ini tak luput dari kesalahan. Baik dalam penafsiran atau apapun. Jika ada salah satu dari anda yang memiliki kemampuan lebih, saya persilahkan untuk memberikan pembenahan melalui review.

Oh ya, jika belum tahu beberapa istilah asing dari nama malaikat, berikut saya jabarkan sedikit :

Gabriel berarti Jibril (Yang diperankan oleh Yugi)

Michael berarti Mikail (Yang diperankan oleh Bakura)

Calon Messiah (Diperankan Yami)

Izrael berarti Izrail (Masukkan imajinasi anda, terserah siapa chara YGO yg pantas jadi Malaikat Al-Maut ini. Asal jangan om Peggy aja. -_-)

Lucifer berarti Iblis (ini juga gak tahu siapa yang meranin. Bisa Marik? Atau siapapun.)

Baiklah, masa hiatus saya masih belum berakhir. So, see you all later setelah hari raya nanti. At last, adakah yang sudi memberikan reviewnya untuk fic aneh ini? terima kasih. :)


End file.
